Samantha Darrin
is Sela Mathers's replacement as guardian of earth. She is the main character in "Myths & Legends", but not in every issue, just many of them. }} Bio Samantha Darrin grew up in a sheltered environment due to her mother's untrusting nature of the world caused by her father abandoning her. She had barely left the house until her mother was taken away by psychiatrics. In the Comics Some time after that event she left for college. During her time at college Samantha was repeatedly harassed by her professor Mr. Delroy, which she seem too uncomfortable to speak about with anybody. It was not until Belinda arrived (substituting for Sela Mathers) offering words of comfort did Samantha finally revealed that he hated the man and wished he was dead. Belinda sympathized with her saying that she knew the feeling and told her to read The Sorcerer's Apprentice from her book. Samantha read the tale but was left in confusion by the open ended fate of the apprentice. She had no further time to comprehend this as Mr. Delroy appeared and began to sexually harass her. In an attempt to ward off the man she grab a broken piece of the fountain they were sitting on and hit him across the face (possible due to the subconscious influence of the story) accidentally killing him. Horrified by what she had done Samantha, fled later meeting up with Belinda again asking her to hide the murder promising to give her anything she wanted in return, but sadly what she wanted was her life. Belinda had her chain up in the Snow Queen's palace preparing to kill her but she was spared when Sela offered her life in exchange. Moved by her sacrifice Samantha offer to help her but Sela replied by saying this is how it was meant to be while going on that she has seen her future, that she will do great things in the world and not to waste the second chance that she has been given. Samantha shows up where Shang is talking to Sela at Shang's request. After escaping through the blue mirror she found herself in the cross roads between Myst and Earth where she came across several mystical creatures who offer her safe passage if she answers their riddles. Utilizing her past experience and intelligence she is able to solve all of them while also gaining some tips along the way along with a magic wand that is said to relates to her heritage. Once she had completed all the riddles, she was confronted by a Banderwolf which she defeats by casting fire from her wand. She then felt remorse as her power allowed her to read the creature's thoughts and realized that it was just acting out of hunger. Shang then appeared telling her that the beast would be fine and went on to explain that the reason she was here was because Sela thought she was worthy. Samantha had a hard time believing that, saying that she was no one special. Shang counters her argument by stating that during her trails she had shown great wisdom, talent, and compassion and if she decides to stay he could show her how great she could be. Quotes *"Sorry to break it to you but I just got turned into a human popsicle. Pretty much desensitizes you to the whole giant monster bug thing." - The Good Witch *"I am constantly amazed by how much it sucks to be us." - The Summoning Part 4 *"No one does. But I've got the best worst plan. So do what I say now or I'll have to... Just do it." - Ascension 1 Gallery Samantha011.png|Cinderella Revisited Samantha001.png|Myths & Legends 1 SamanthaBio.png|Prologue Samantha003.png|Once Upon a Time Samantha002.png|Myths & Legends 6 Samantha004.png|Myths & Legends 7 Samantha007.png|Ever After Samantha008.png|Bad Girls 2 Samantha005.png|Bad Girls 2 Samantha009.png|Bad Girls 4 Samantha010.png|Bad Girls 5 Samantha006.png|Unleashed 6 Category:Grimm Fairy Tales Characters Category:Myths & Legends Characters Category:The Dream Eater Saga Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Falseblood Characters Category:Unleashed Series Characters Category:Unleashed Characters Category:Keepers of the Realms of Power Category:Love Category:Guardians of the Nexus Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice Characters Category:Arcane Acre Students and Faculty